The Meaning of Happines
by februairy
Summary: "Echo.. Tidak mengerti apa yang disebut kebahagiaan" ya, Echo tidak mengerti. Sebab kalaupun mengerti bagi Echo itu bukan apa-apa. Dan Echo tidak membutuhkan itu. "Kalau begitu, aku yang mengajarkan Echo-chan!"


Saya sedikit males update fic yang satunya. Jadi yang bikin dulu yang ini. **Echo's POV **ya..

Dan kayaknya fic ini telat dipublish. OzEcho harusnya udah dipublish dari dulu. Yah, tak apalah.

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts milik Jun Mochizuki. Bukan saya.

(+ mungkin OOC)

* * *

"Echo.. Tidak mengerti apa yang disebut kebahagiaan" ya, Echo tidak mengerti. Sebab kalaupun mengerti bagi Echo itu bukan apa-apa. Dan Echo tidak membutuhkan itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang mengajarkan Echo-chan!" orang ini. Padahal Echo selalu bilang 'cukup Echo saja', tapi kenapa dia tetap memanggil Echo..Echo-chan?

Dan kenapa lelaki ini selalu tersenyum? Apa dia bahagia? Pipinya selalu bersemu merah, matanya selalu berbinar. Apa itu tanda dari kebahagiaan? Sebenarnya apa kebahagiaan itu? Apakah senyuman dan tawa itu kebahagiaan? Bagaimana dengan senyuman licik Tuan Vincent? Apa itu bisa disebut senyuman kebahagiaan?

Tolong ajarkan Echo.. Echo tidak mengerti,

'arti dari kebahagiaan'.

* * *

**The Meaning of** **Happines**

* * *

"Echo-chan?" Panggil seorang Vessalius yang Echo kenal.

Ya, Tuan Oz Vessalius.

Sebenarnya Echo tidak mengerti apa mau Tuan Oz. Setiap Echo bertemu dengan Tuan Oz, pasti ia terlihat bahagia. Dan setiap kali Echo bertemu dengan Tuan Oz, pasti Tuan Oz memberikan sebuah kata berarti yang Echo bisa tanamkan pada kehidupan Echo.

Setiap Echo bertemu dengan Tuan Oz, Echo merasa...

"Echo-chan? Kenapa sendiri di sini? Diberi waktu bebas lagi oleh Vincent?"

"Pe.. Pergilah" Echo sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Oz. Echo tidak ingin Tuan Oz tau, bahwa tubuh ini bukan milik Echo.

Melainkan milik Zwei.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa Echo-chan?"

"Echo sedang sakit. Jadi Tuan Oz pergi saja, jangan pedulikan Echo." Echo menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Oz dengan datar. Kalau Echo menjawab denga histeris berarti itu bukan Echo, tetapi Zwei.

"Sakit? Sakit apa? Echo-chan terlihat baik-baik saja?" . Tuan Oz benar-benar orang yang sangat ingin tau. Terkadang itu mengganggu.

"Kepala Echo sakit. Mungkin Echo terlalu banyak pikiran.." Echo tidak bisa berbohong kepada Tuan Oz.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan berkeliling! Lupakan semua masalah yang membuat Echo-chan penat!" . "Ta.. Tapi nanti Echo merepotkan Tuan Oz?"

Echo selalu mencoba untuk mandiri dan tak mau merepotkan orang lain. Echo tak ingin masa lalu Echo terulang.

"Tenang saja! Keberadaan Echo tidak merepotkan diriku! Malah itu membuatku bahagia!"

'bahagia'.. Sebuah kata yang terdengar asing bagi Echo. Apa ada orang berpikiran sama seperti Echo? Berpikir bahwa 'bahagia' itu adalah sebuah kata yang asing.

* * *

Tuan Oz menarik tangan Echo yang tertutup oleh lengan baju Echo.

**DEG!**

Kenapa begini? Kenapa setiap bertemu dengan Oz Vessalius, Echo merasa..

"Echo-chan, apa yang paling Echo-chan suka?"

"Eh?" Echo tidak mengerti apa arti sesungguhnya dari kata 'suka'. Jadi bagaimana Echo harus menjawab Tuan Oz?. "Yang paling Echo suka.."

"Hm?" . Echo bingung. Apa yang harus Echo jawab. "Echo suka Tuan Oz".

-hening-

"Eh? E.. Echo-chan?" kenapa wajah Tuan Oz memerah? Apa Echo berkata hal yang salah?

Echo tidak mengerti, kenapa Tuan Oz salah tingkah? 'Suka' itu berarti tidak benci 'kan? Echo tidak benci Tuan Oz, jadi bukankah wajar kalau Echo berkata 'menyukai Tuan Oz'? Kalau Tuan Oz juga tidak membenci Echo, berarti Tuan Oz suka pada Echo. Bukankah begitu? Sebab, selama ini Echo menganggap 'suka' berarti 'tidak benci'.

"Tuan Oz, suka itu berarti tidak benci 'kan? Echo tidak membenci Tuan Oz. Jadi Echo suka Tuan Oz"

"Eee.. Eh.. Aku juga tidak membenci Echo-chan kok! Tapi 'suka' yang kumaksud di sini adalah benda favorit Echo-chan! Makanan atau semacamnya."

"Jadi 'suka' itu perasaan senang pada makanan?" Echo masih tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Tuan Oz.

"Ehh.. Bukan itu, hmm... Bagaimana yah? Jadi 'suka' itu berarti.."

"Coklat" . Hanya itu kata yang dipikirkan di benak Echo. "Echo paling suka coklat". Echo menjawab dengan intonasi Echo yang seperti biasa, datar. Dan Echo benar-benar suka coklat, tidak peduli tanggapan orang lain bahwa coklat tidak sesuai denga sifat Echo. Walau coklat yang manis tidak cocok dengan sifat Echo yang pendiam ini. Tapi, Echo suka coklat.

"Coklat ya? Echo-chan, imut sekali!" Tuan Oz memuji Echo? Apa benar Echo imut? "Terima kasih, Tuan Oz. Jadi, menurut Tuan Oz.. Gadis yang menyukai coklat itu imut?"

"Eh? Emmm.. Iya! Apalagi Echo-chan! Nah, ayo ikut aku!" kenapa ya? Tuan Oz selalu bermulut manis dan berwajah sumringah? Hidupnya bahagia sekali. Beda dengan Echo. Yang harus memikul dua kepribadian ini.

Lagi-lagi Tuan Oz berlari sambil menarik tangan Echo dan membawa pergi Echo ke suatu tempat.

* * *

"Ini.."

Tuan Oz dan Echo berhenti di sebuah toko. Di atas bangunan toko tersebut terdapat papan raksasa yang bertuliskan 'Leveiyu Chocolate Shop'.

"Tuan Oz, mengapa kita berada di sini?". Echo masih bingung, mengapa Tuan Oz membawa Echo ke sini. Tapi Tuan Oz hanya menjawab, "Kita di sini karena aku yang mengajak Echo-chan ke sini!" tentu saja Tuan Oz menjawab sambil menyeringai.

"Apa Tuan Oz mau membuat Echo bahagia?"

"Eh?"

"Echo.. Tidak mengerti apa yang disebut kebahagiaan"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang mengajarkan Echo-chan!". Kata-kata yang diucapkan Tuan Oz barusan membuat Echo terkejut. "Tuan Oz, akan mengajarkan Echo arti dari kebahagiaan?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita masuk!"

* * *

Banyak sekali jenis coklat dalam toko ini. Bahkan ada jenis coklat yang baru kali ini Echo ketahui. Echo ingin sekali membeli coklat yang itu. Tapi Echo tidak membawa uang, dan Echo tidak mau merepotkan Tuan Oz. Echo takut nanti Tuan Oz membenci Echo jika Echo merepotkannya.

"Echo-chan mau beli coklat yang mana?" Tuan Oz memanggil Echo. Echo melihat 2 buah batang coklat dengan jenis berbeda sudah didapat oleh Tuan Oz. "Tidak ada yang mau Echo beli."

"Lho? Aku 'kan sudah mengajak Echo ke sini? Paling tidak ambillah satu. Aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Tidak, terima kasih Tuan Oz. Echo tidak mau merepotkan Tuan Oz".

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kerepotan kalau bersama Echo. Ambillah satu."

Apa boleh buat. Tuan Oz memaksa, tidak enak juga jika tidak membeli satu. "Baiklah, Echo ambil ini. Coklat koin". Echo tidak mau coklat mahal yang nanti akan merepotkan Tuan Oz ketika membayar.

"Eh? Apa tidak mau yang lebih besar lagi?" Tuan Oz bertanya kepada Echo.

"Coklat koin cukup untuk Echo yang berbadan kecil" itulah jawaban Echo.

"Baiklah. Echo memang lugu ya!" baru Echo sadari. Setiap Tuan Oz memuji Echo, dada ini berdegup. Jantung Echo berdetak lebih keras. Apa ini yang disebut kebahagiaan? Echo akan menanyakannya pada Tuan Oz nanti.

* * *

"Tuan Oz.."

"Apa Echo-chan?"

Echo akan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa saat kita merasa bahagia dada ini berdegup dan perasaan kita seperti melayang?".

"Echo-chan? Merasa seperti itu?"

"Iya"

"Berarti, Echo-chan sudah mengerti apa arti 'bahagia'."

Jadi ini yang dimaksud 'bahagia' atau 'kebahagiaan'? Rupanya perasaan ini tidak buruk untuk dirasakan. Dan tidak buruk pula untuk diketahui. Echo tidak membenci rasa bahagia.

"Echo suka rasa bahagia".

Sekarang Echo sudah mengerti rasa 'suka' dan rasa 'bahagia'. Keduanya adalah perasaan yang akan mewarnai hidup Echo nanti. Echo harus berterima kasih pada Tuan Oz.

"Tuan Oz, terima kasih sudah memberitahu Echo arti 'bahagia' dan 'suka'."

"Sama-sama, tapi aku 'kan belum memberitahu Echo arti rasa 'suka'?"

"Sekarang Echo sudah merasakannya. Echo tidak membenci Tuan Oz, jadi Echo suka Tuan Oz"

"Echo.. 'suka' itu bukan berarti 'tidak membenci'." Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpa tubuh Echo dan Tuan Oz. Echo jadi tidak mendengar perkataan Tuan Oz

"Eh? Apa? Maaf Echo tidak dengar.."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja.

Echo-chan, aku tidak membencimu. Jadi, aku juga menyukaimu Echo-chan"

Perasaan senang meluap-luap bergejolak di hati Echo. Perasaan Echo seperti melayang dan terbang. Echo merasa hari ini adalah hari yang berharga bagi Echo.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Oz"

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**

Opo iki? Kenapa endingnya gantung?

Ceritanya juga membosankan dan nggak jelas!

Sudahlah, yang kritik pembacanya saja.

Review? *puppy eyes

P.S: Kritik dan Saran juga diterima-sangat diterima!.


End file.
